Undead Life
by Crash Hale
Summary: Vampire Edward Cullen is addicted to turning beautiful females, but is never satisfied with them for very long. Meet his longest running obsession; a lovely shy brunette with big brown eyes and unreadable thoughts named Bella Swan. Rated M.
1. My Bella

Before you begin reading...

* I do not own anything Twilight related. Just using regular old creepy Edward.  
* The photo album can be found in my profile if you are interested.  
* Huge thanks to myonlyheroin for the seedy edit. MWA!  
* Warning, rated M for dark themes._**  
**_

* * *

**Undead Life**

**Chapter One - My Bella**

I watched Bella from the edge of the forest that was towards the east side of her home here in Forks. She had lived in the small two bedroom house her whole life, and since three years ago, it had been just her and her Siberian Husky, Jake.

She lost her parents on her seventeenth birthday. She was in school when it happened. Her father crashed their car into a tree while swerving away from an oncoming truck. The ice on the road was what prevented him from stopping before it was too late. They both died before the paramedics got to them.

Bella wouldn't talk to anyone. She sat with Jake for days and nights on end. Her friends all tried, but almost all of them gave up. Only Angela stayed around. She was truly a good person - one of few. They were rare to come across. I was glad Bella had at least one true friend.

Now, on her twentieth birthday, she was arriving home to Jake after her shift at the library. She worked there part time and attended classes at the county college. She was a strong person, no matter how adorably clumsy she may be. Of course, I had followed her home today, making sure nothing harmed her - like I always did.

She slammed the door to the rusty old Chevy truck shut and Jake came running towards her from the front steps, where he was always patiently waiting for her. It was actually funny, I couldn't hear his thoughts - I mean of course I couldn't, he was a dog - but I could sense where they were. He loved her - like any good dog, he loved his owner. And really, what was there not to love? She was amazingly kind and beautiful.

"Hey, Jake!" She laughed, her bag dropping from her shoulder as she scratched behind his ears and he jumped up onto her thighs. She laughed as she stumbled backwards a little from his weight. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "Come on, I gotta get ready for this date." I could literally hear the dread in her voice.

Damn it, I had forgotten about the pity date she had agreed to go on with Mike, a guy her age from school. He was disgusting with the way he thought about her. She deserved better. There actually wasn't a man on earth I could think of that would be ever good enough for her.

I had thought about breaking the Mike kid's neck, but decided against it. It would hurt Esme if I caused another pain simply because I was jealous he was getting what I couldn't.

I watched Bella as she and Jake stepped into the house. I stepped further into the forest, giving her her privacy while she showered and got ready for her... date. I pulled a tree out of the ground and threw it with rage, suddenly stopping and hoping I didn't attract any attention to the forest. I was far enough in for no one to hear, thankfully.

I just couldn't figure out - no matter how many different reasons I thought up - why she was going out with someone she didn't like, on her birthday of all days. Was it because she didn't want to think about what had happened to her parents on this day three years ago? Was it because she was punishing herself by doing something she didn't want to be? Or was it just me that was deciding all these things to be true, because I didn't want her to like anyone in that way?

I wanted her for myself. And I'd have her... soon.

I had been working on my self control around her for five years. Since I first spotted her wondering around in the forest at fifteen years old. The girl was looking to be killed. Her scent called to me like the strongest of drugs. I was simply running to clear my mind that night, and she came crashing into my life, turning everything I thought I knew upside down.

The young brunette beauty tripped and fell as I watched from a nearby tree branch. I thought about killing her, I actually never thought about anything so much before, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't change her either, she was too young. And besides, even if I wanted to, I knew I couldn't do it before killing her first. I'd never be able to stop myself in that moment if I started.

The girl tripped again, twice, on her way home from her "walk" inside the forest. I actually laughed at the memory. Bella didn't take walks - she took life risks every time she so much as moved forward, the poor girl. She was adorable.

So I continued to follow her, almost every day since that day. I thanked god - or whoever was up there - that her parents didn't let Jake sleep in her bedroom when they first got him for her. I was her protector during the night. I sat in the chair by her bed, watching over her as she slept, always unsettled and mumbling.

There were no words to describe the thirst this tiny human girl made me feel. So, little by little, I breathed more around her. I let her scent burn my throat until it hurt my insides, and then some. I needed to get used to her, so that I wouldn't kill her when the time actually came.

I was a determined monster.

Bella fascinated me in so many ways - but the strongest of those were her thoughts - or rather, her lack of thoughts.

I could hear everyone around me, only never Bella. That had never happened before, not with one person I had passed in over a hundred of my undead years.

Bella had always been different, and she'd continue to be different. She was the girl that finally made me feel again. I loved her.

I stalked her.

_Yeah, you always stalk the person you love. Totally normal._

It was time, time to get back to Bella. She'd be ready for her date and Mike would be there any minute. I could already hear his perverted thoughts as he drove on the highway by the forest.

What if he had an accident? What if he never made it to Bella's?

I rolled my eyes as I ran back to Bella's home. My family would know I had done it and they'd lose just a little more faith in me. I put them through enough. They didn't need this as well.

"What do you think?" I heard Bella sigh from inside the house. She was in front of her long bedroom mirror.

Jake barked his approval. I smiled, even while saddened that I couldn't see her from the angle she was standing at.

"Yeah, you always think I look nice though," Bella sighed again.

I smiled some more, waiting until I was lucky enough to see her.

Mike's car finally pulled into her driveway.

_I wonder if she'll let me kiss her. I mean, I know she wont put out, but maybe a kiss... I'll work on getting invited back to her place next time maybe._

I growled.

He walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

"He's here," Bella sighed.

_That was the third time, right?_

I smiled. I knew she didn't want to be doing this with him. She was forcing this upon herself. Strange, strange girl.

Jake followed her and growled, much like I did, when she opened the door for Mike.

"Jake! Stop that!" Bella insisted.

Mike actually backed up a little, looking at the dog that was protecting Bella.

_I knew I liked that dog of hers for some reason._

I tried not to look at Bella through Mike's thoughts. They were sick and... definitely not something my Bella would consider doing with him. I hoped anyway - I couldn't read her thoughts to be sure after all. Besides, Bella had never done that with anyone. She was still a virgin at twenty. That didn't happen often anymore.

Of course, she had dated a few different guys in the five years I knew her. I destroyed whole parts of the forest the night she had let Tyler pleasure her on his couch, and returned the favor. Killed innocent animals when she made out with Scott in the back of his car. Screamed at my family the night she had her first kiss.

But she never went any further than she had with Tyler that night.

I liked to think she was waiting for me.

_She doesn't even know you exist._

I was sure in her darkest nightmares she'd never imagine me. And sadly enough for her, I was selfish enough to take her. I'd do it soon. As soon as I knew I was strong enough. She'd be mine in this damned life, and maybe I'd finally find true happiness.

"I'm sorry, Mike, he's just protective of me," Bella told him.

Mike nodded, "Sure," He said, still eyeing the dog.

"Should we go?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." Mike stepped out of the way while I assumed Bella patted Jake goodbye. She turned the lights off and stepped onto the porch with Mike.

"You look pretty," He finally complimented her.

Her pale cheeks brightened as her blood rushed there. She was not used to compliments. Well, if she were with me, she'd get a lot better than _pretty_.

She was... beyond words. Nothing could compare to her. Even Rosalie - the most beautiful woman in the world, apparently, - could not. Rosalie was angry at me for loving Bella so much, even though Rosalie herself loved Emmett very much and didn't want me in that way. She never had, even back when I forced her.

I briefly closed my eyes. What if Bella felt the same way Alice, Rosalie and all the others did? I knew I'd never tire of Bella the way I had of the others, but what if Bella didn't want me?

Alice said she'd want me. Alice said she was born to be one of us. She was born for me to find her.

Seriously, what kind of hell was she born into - to have me as a destiny?

Bella thanked him shyly and walked down to his car. I could tell she was concentrating hard not to trip, even in her flats.

To my surprise, Mike actually opened the door for her. Seemed Bella was surprised also. She gracefully took her seat and let him close her door.

He jogged to his side and got in.

"I made reservations at Bella Italia, thought you'd like it since your name's in it," Mike laughed a little nervously.

"Sounds nice," Bella spoke quietly.

I knew she didn't like Italian food. She had once told Angela this when they were going out to dinner. But she was kind enough not to tell Mike and ruin his plans for the night.

I followed them to the restaurant in Port Angeles and watched as they were seated.

Bella truly did look beautiful. She didn't dress up often, but when she did, she took my breath away... well, she would if I actually _breathed_.

She wore a teal green colored dress that dropped to her knees, with flat black slip on shoes and a cardigan to match them. I was sure that Alice would have dressed her in something way more revealing and silky... and high heel-y - damn, the pixie was turning all of us into fashion experts - but what Bella picked was perfect for her. Nothing over the top. She was simple in the way she dressed, unlike the three women in my family.

She and Mike talked about nothing too exciting. Just classes and work. He knew nothing about her. He didn't even know it was her birthday tonight. He knew nothing, and he didn't deserve the pleasure of her company.

He didn't know her like I knew her. I knew she loved to read old classics, and hated watching television. I knew she loved Jake more than anything, unfortunately - that's why I'd take him with her when the time came... later tonight.

I had made up my mind. I could do this. I could make her mine tonight... as she slept, to make it less terrifying for her.

No one else could have her. I'd die if she wasn't mine.

God, she had turned me into _such_ a melodramatic human.

She had brought back emotions I hadn't felt since I actually was a human. I wanted things I could not take from her until she was like me. I'd break her if I so much as tried to kiss her while she was in this weak body of hers.

The date with Mike was uninteresting. I tried to block his thoughts aside and focus on her bored expression. She was definitely bored, he didn't offer anything she wanted. He didn't even ask her about herself, he just blabbered on like the pathetic fool he was. I could not believe Bella agreed to this.

The only thing that was getting me through this torture was that Bella was seated facing the window and I could watch her perfect face while the date went on and they ate their food.

Bella picked at her food, and even more so at her dessert, while Mike talked about how his brother owned some business he was getting employed at after graduation.

She smiled weakly and asked polite questions to keep him talking. I had also learned that Bella did not like talking much about herself, this all made it so much harder for me to know all I wanted. It had taken me years to know all I did about her. I wondered if she'd open up to me.

Alice said she'd love me. Alice said she'd be Bella's best friend, she said they'd be sisters. But how could I really be sure? Bella knew nothing about our world. How could she have been born for it if she didn't know about it?

All these questions would not keep me away. I needed her, more than I needed any of the others.

The date finally ended and Bella sweetly rejected Mike's offer to go see a movie. She told him she had an early class, but thanked him for dinner.

_Fuck! She's lying, I know she is... God damn it, I messed up!_

I smiled, happy at his displeasure.

I followed them back to her place, making sure he wouldn't try anything she did not want. She got out of the car before he could help her and walked up the steps. He followed behind her.

"I had fun, Bella," He told her, swallowing loudly.

Bella nodded and looked down, biting into her full pink bottom lip - I loved when she did that.

Mike opened his mouth to talk again, but she quickly spoke up.

"Well, thank you, goodnight." She turned to her door, quickly unlocked it and stepped in. She was humorous. And he was left standing there feeling like the idiot he was.

After a confused moment, he hung his head and walked back to his car.

_Jessica is it then_, he thought.

The poor girl loved him and he only used her for sex. She was beautiful enough, and liked him. He'd be alright.

"Hey, Jake... It didn't go well." I heard Bella from inside the house.

Mike was gone and I'd never have to think of him again. Bella was all that mattered now. Well, and Jake of course - he mattered to her, so he mattered to me too.

I ran back home as fast as I could. I wanted to give Bella some time alone before bed. I'd be back when she was asleep.

Esme, Carlisle and Alice were all worrying about me. Even Emmett thought I was going crazy.

_Tonight's the night, isn't it?_ Alice asked from the other room.

_I can't wait to meet her! _

I sighed, and went to my piano, playing until the time came. I think they all knew. Jasper could sense Alice's overly excited mood and asked her if tonight was the night.

She nodded, jumping with excitement in place. The rest of the house naturally heard.

_Poor girl,_ Rosalie sat motionless on Emmett's and her bed. She was sad for Bella. I never gave her a choice in this and I wouldn't give Bella one either.

_If only I could... but he's so much stronger than me... Maybe Emmett would..._ Her thoughts died out. She wouldn't be a problem to me tonight. Neither would Emmett. Emmett wanted me to have Bella.

I sighed to myself. I hated what I had done to Rosalie. The night I turned her was a horror movie. She was so angry and thirsty that she killed a whole street of families, children included. She hated herself for it, but not as much as she hated me. I still made her be with me, up until Emmett fought for her. He made me give her up.

Rosalie fell in love with her savior, my younger brother Emmett. They were actually perfect for each other - the jock and the self obsessed beauty.

Emmett and Rosalie forgave me and we moved passed it. I knew anyway, that Rosalie was not meant for me. I tired of her quickly and she got on my nerve worse than anyone ever had. I should have followed her a little longer before deciding to make her mine. Maybe then I would have realized how wrong of a match we were.

And while I regretted that, it was still hard to sometimes - Emmett loved her so much. Both my brothers had found love where I hadn't.

Alice was so terrified of me that it took Jasper to calm her enough to explain her new life to her. She was mine, and I had her, whenever I wanted, even though I knew Jasper loved her.

Alice fell for Jasper shortly after I changed her. They both tried to hide it from me, but I could read their minds after all - and see the future in Alice's visions. The two were meant to be. So, I finally let them have what they both so deeply wanted - each other. They actually _thanked_ me. I was what brought them to each other and Jasper finally had a purpose. Her name was Alice, and she was an overly bubbly pixie.

I stopped playing the notes suddenly, Alice rushing to the doorway.

_Now?_ She asked.

"Now." I responded.

She gave me a smile and nodded.

_I'll be here. She'll be fine. Don't worry. She wont be angry with you._

"Thank you, Alice."

With a final glance at her, I left the house. My whole family was surprised that I actually cared enough to question if she'd hate me for what I was about to do. I was a changed monster.

I was at Bella's home in minutes, right outside her bedroom window.

I noticed the picture of her parents that usually sat by her bed was in her hand tonight. She missed them. The expression on her face while she slept showed the pain she was in.

I listened to make sure Jake was asleep in his dog bed in the hallway.

He was asleep. I was safe.

I gently opened her window and climbed in, closing it behind myself.

The moment was so close I could taste it... I mean literally taste it, her scent overpowered me.

I swallowed hard and stopped my breathing, it didn't help much, but still the slightest bit. I'd take what I could get.

I had gone over this a million times - asleep was best.

Well, here she was, asleep and peaceful.

It would all be over in a few seconds, and she'd only feel the pain briefly - I tried to tell myself.

_She's strong, _I reminded myself as I walked closer to my love. _She can do anything._

I hovered over her and watched her blood pulse under her pale skin. As I closed my eyes, flashes of Bella, walking towards me in white appeared. I knew I could do it. She was my future. I needed her to be.

Inch my inch I moved closer, and as if offering herself to me, she shifted, so her neck was more exposed to me and my razor sharp teeth.

I closed my eyes tightly and placed my lips against her soft warm skin. I had imagined touching her, every god damn night, but nothing could prepare me for how amazing she felt.

She moaned softly and hissed just a little at the cold of my kiss.

The venom was already filling my mouth, flowing around my teeth. I parted my lips and sunk my teeth into her breakable silky skin. It was so easy to break though. The blood rushed there and I drank.

I barely felt her jerk awake with a weak scream, grabbing onto me, her blood was just so...

I couldn't stop. I never wanted to stop. I had never been more satisfied, and I had never wanted more so badly.

Jake was barking at this point, Bella letting out another soft whimper before she went limp under me.

Mine. How could she be mine if I killed her?

With a growl I pulled away from the sweetness that was Bella. I jumped all the way to the other side of the room, holding myself against the wall as her fresh cut began to heal, my venom working on her quickly.

It worked, she was changing.

* * *

_*_ This story was intended to be just this way, a one shot - but I did write another three follow up chapters. Hope you enjoy.


	2. A Different Bella

* I do not own anything Twilight related. Just using regular old creepy Edward.  
* Huge thanks to myonlyheroin for the edit.  
* Warning, rated M for dark themes.

* * *

**Chapter Two - A Different Bella**

Here I sat, with Bella on the bed before me. Her skin was even paler than when she was human, her lips redder and fuller, her hair perfectly shinny and wavy. I didn't think it was possible, but she was even more beautiful as a vampire.

She'd be my Bella. She'd open her eyes soon and meet me. She'd meet the man that loved her.

After I first bit Bella's extremely breakable skin, I brought her back to my house. I had Alice go back to get Jake. Bella would want her friend for as long as his short dog years would allow. I could handle him for that time. I knew it would make her happy.

Alice had been looking after him since then, just until Bella was okay to do so herself.

And that would be very soon.

As clumsy as Bella was, she was still as graceful as a swan. Even now, as she awake for the last time, to her new life, she did it with ease.

Her eyes, a bright red instead of brown, slowly opened and looked down at herself. She sensed the difference immediately. Of course she did. She knew she wasn't the same. We could all sense it when it first happened to us.

Her eyes finally landed on me. I had wanted her to look at me for the longest time. It was finally happening, after five of the longest immortal years I had lived.

I tried to read her thoughts, thinking now that she was like me, I'd hear, but I couldn't. It frustrated me to no end.

Well, at least I didn't want to bleed her dry anymore. She smelt... more pleasant now. I was ridiculously grateful for that fact. I hated myself for every thought I ever had about hurting her.

"What's your name?" She suddenly asked.

Out of all the things I thought she'd say, asking my name was not one of them.

Maybe that's why I couldn't hear her thoughts. She was so different than the rest of them. She didn't think like a human, or vampire.

"Edward," I responded.

She smiled and closed her eyes again.

I couldn't stand the silence.

"Bella, love, are you thirsty?" I was more surprised than anything that she didn't leap out the window and towards the scent of the hikers by the east mountains as soon as she awake. That first thirst was always the strongest.

Her eyes opened again, "No. I don't want any water... Thanks though."

Okay, but all newborns demanded blood. She just... she lay there peacefully, smiling?

God, she was irritating.

I loved her all the more for it.

"You finally told me your name." She sighed. She was happy I had _finally_ told her my name?

"What?" Now I was even more confused.

"Your name, I finally got to ask... This is a good dream." She stated, "I'll hate it when I wake up."

She thought she was dreaming?

Wait.

She dreamt of me?

"Mmm, Edward," she hummed. My name had never sounded better. It was finally being spoken by the woman that I belonged to. I was made to one day meet her.

My Bella.

I stood and hovered over her. I needed to take her lips, finally have the first kiss I had been dying for.

Yes, dying.

Her smile widened. "This is the part where you're meant to kiss me, what are you waiting for?" She asked, opening her eyes and looking at me. She was just full of surprises.

I crashed my lips to hers and pulled her body up against mine. She moaned into the kiss and tangled her fingers into my hair.

She let me have her. I had never experienced a kiss this intense before. She kissed me like she loved me. She kissed me like I was hers. I wanted to be hers. I was hers.

I am hers.

"This doesn't feel like a dream," she spoke against my lips, as if just now realizing it.

I finally pulled back to give her some room, but still kept my arms around her small waist.

She looked down between us, surprised by the silk gown Alice had dressed her in. I noticed her eyes set on her breasts for a split second, noticing they were fuller than before.

Her hands finally left my hair. She brought them between us and studied their new found strength.

"I'm not... me..." She whispered.

My cold heart, if I still had one in there somewhere, broke for her.

"Yes, you are."

It took the whole night to explain to her. I told her everything. How I first spotted her in the forest. How I followed her to make sure she was safe. How I needed her in this undead life. How she'd make everything worth it. Of course, I also explained everything there was to know about her new body, mind, and life. The secretes we kept from the outside world for our safety.

Bella was quiet, just listening throughout it all. She seemed to understand well. It took Rosalie months to understand, and Emmett years. Those two were the hardest to control with their emotions and pride. Jasper helped keep them in line. Bella was definitely nothing like my brother and his wife.

Throughout our long talk, not once did Bella ask to feed. She was different. Of course my Bella would be. She wasn't like any other.

She wasn't scared liked I thought she'd be. Like a normal person, or even new vampire would be.

She was... my life.

My very confusing life.

No one before her was ever meant for me. But I knew now that was because she hadn't been born until a short twenty years ago.

Bella only asked for Jake.

I gave her what she wanted and watched from the bedroom door as the dog acted like he didn't know her. He was afraid, as he should be. She was not the same old Bella. She held more power than imaginable.

"How is she?" Esme asked, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Sad. Jake doesn't recognize her," I said.

"I thought she might like a drink," Esme placed the tall glass filled with warm blood into my hand and gave Bella one last glance before she left.

_He's finally found her,_ she thought.

I knew I had. I saw Alice's vision. I saw her and Bella; sisters. Alice already loved her. Bella would also love me. I didn't deserve it, but I was always selfish. I didn't care. I just needed her.

Bella didn't speak to anyone for days. She stayed with Jake, talking until he finally seemed to open up to her again. He still growled though, uneasy around her.

I watched her, saddened as she studied herself in the large mirror of our bedroom while Jake slept . She touched her hair and skin, seeming amazed by a different kind of beauty than she was used to. And a little frightened by her red eyes maybe. I couldn't be sure, after all.

I didn't know what to do besides give her her space.

As long as she seemed calm about the whole thing, I'd be patient.

Or pretend to be.

She drank the blood we gave her, but never asked for more.

The whole family was fascinated with her. Carlisle especially. He was the oldest of us and never came across something like this before. A newborn vampire who's not thirsty every second of everyday. It was unheard of.

"Edward?"

I was even more surprised than anything since the start of her new life to hear her voice calling my name. She had only paid Jake any attention this last week; always fussing around him and making sure he knew she was still his. She was still his Bella.

"Jake, it's okay, boy. It's me, Bella. Remember your Bella?"

Every time she said that, it hurt me. I knew it was stupid. He was just a dog, and she meant it in no other way.

But love made you do, feel, and say all sorts of crazy things. I mean, I hardly felt like my monster self anymore. I was loosing my edge.

I liked it.

It had been such a long time since I liked anything about myself.

I looked up to see her standing in the doorway to my library. Her almost black hair was half pulled back and she was dressed in a long deep red gown - Alice's doing. I knew Alice was taking all the time Bella allowed to be treated like a barbie doll. Bella wouldn't allow Alice to dress her this way for much longer.

I even had to return to Bella's home myself for a short while to bring her things, knowing Alice had other plans for them. Other plans being the trash, and a reason for a new shopping spree.

I stood from my piano and watched as Bella entered. I'd forever be amazed by how beautiful and exquisite she was.

My eyes wondered over her body and the way the gown left little to the imagination.

_Focus,_ I commanded myself. _She needs you - and not in that way._

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She looked down and then around, "I guess..."

I let her say what she wanted. I needed to stay quiet. To let her be angry with me for taking the sweetest gift of all; Life.

Yes, I took it from her because I was selfish. This was nothing new.

"I used to dream of you." She told me.

I frowned. I still didn't understand. I wanted to hear her - not just her voice. I wanted to hear her the way I heard everyone else. I wanted to hear what went on inside her beautiful mind.

"But I don't think I've ever seen you before... How? I mean... I don't really understand." She was finally allowing herself to ask me all the questions she needed answered.

The need to comfort her overtook, and I was by her side in no time. The speed her eye was now going to be used to didn't faze her. She just looked into my eyes with longing as I held both her hands in mine.

"I don't know, love... I'm sorry," I said in defeat.

Her hands left mine and cupped my face. She smiled lightly.

"You're beautiful," she breathed.

_Me?_

I smirked, happy.

Her stunning smile widened as her fingers came to rest on the higher side of my crooked smile. I had gotten complements about it from women before, but, without even word from her, her's was the greatest of all.

I brought my hands up into her soft hair.

"I've been waiting for you for... you don't even know how long..." I had no idea why she dreamt of me - why I was so lucky... and she unlucky.

Either way, I was glad.

I never thought she'd be this open to me already - allow me to kiss and hold her so freely.

"Maybe I was waiting for you too, I just didn't know?" She offered with a smaller smile.

I was so full of questions. Probably more so than Bella. She was more content than anyone I had ever met - way more than I had ever been at least.

We looked at each other for a long time, not speaking.

I was content now - just looking at her.

"You are... more than I knew I ever wanted." I finally told her, running my hand up her arm. It was true. I never had purpose before her.

My Bella would be different. She'd love this life, Alice saw it. _Bella was born to be a vampire,_ she thought. _She was born for this. For you._

"I'm never going to dream again, am I?" Bella asked.

I was surprised, yet again. She never really slept well anyway, not since he parents died.

"I'm sorry," Was I keeping something from her that she'd miss?

Another sweet smile crossed her lips, "Who needs to dream when you're real?" She asked.

I brushed her dark locks back, feeling the skin across her collar bone.

"Kiss me again?" She asked lowly, unsure of herself.

How could she ever be unsure?

She never even had to ask.

I'd kiss her for the rest of time.


	3. Bella's Edward

* I do not own anything Twilight related. Just using regular old creepy Edward.  
* Huge thanks to myonlyheroin for the edit.  
* Warning, rated M for dark themes.

* * *

**Chapter Three - Bella's Edward**

"Thank you for bringing me my clothes," Bella spoke kindly as we worked together in arranging our closet.

"Of course, my love," I took a moment to watch the beautiful woman next to me.

She was dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

Much to Alice's displeasure, Bella quickly fought back against her constant need to dress Bella in silk gowns. Bella, unlike the other women in my family, did not care for fashion. She was much sexier this way, the way I knew her to be from the last five years of following her.

I smiled when I saw Bella look down with embarrassment at my term of endearment for her. She would have blushed if she were still human. If I could read her thoughts like I so desperately wished to, maybe I'd understand why this embarrassed her so.

But, of course, for reasons beyond me, I still could not.

Seemed my Bella was beyond reason for Carlisle as well. He promised me time to let Bella adjust to her new life before beginning with his tests.

"I was hoping," I began, Bella turning to me, "to take you out after we're done. There's somewhere I'd like to show you. I think you might like it. Most of us do,"

Bella nodded and turned back to her clothes. Together, we finished quickly.

Bella turned to Jake on our bed when she was done. It had only been a couple of days and he was still a little against her .

Her brow stayed creased, worried as she spoke to him, "I'll be back soon," she told him, turning the television set on for him. I knew she sometimes did that for him throughout the years when he was left alone at home.

"I'm sorry, Bella, he'll come around,"

She nodded and reached for my hand. I smiled and took it, leading her to leap out of our window. She was a natural at it.

She still did not crave blood, taking what we gave her and when we gave it to her. She never asked for it and never wanted more. We still gave it to her though, afraid if she didn't drink she'd become ill, or worse, become hungry and do something she would regret. Jake was the closed warm blooded creature around after all. Bella would never forgive herself. And I didn't want her living with that guilt for the rest of time.

"Watch," I told her as I slowed down, coming to a stop and kissing the back of her hand.

I quickly let go and pounced onto the nearest elk I spotted, bleeding him dry in seconds. Demonstrating to her how it was done.

Her red eyes watched me blankly as I looked to her again.

I didn't need to tell her to try it with the other elk just beyond the western trees. She knew I brought her here to show her how to hunt. She needed to know. It was something we could do together.

Like I had expected, Bella was perfectly graceful. It was nice not having to worry about her tripping over every flat surface anymore. I smiled to myself at the thought.

Bella cleaned the blood off her chin and looked down at her stained t-shirt.

"You'll get better with time," I assured her.

She nodded and gave me a smile.

"Can I do another one?" The look on her face thrilled me.

She was having fun. She would like this like Alice promised.

"Of course, love."

I let her run free, enjoying seeing her this way. She hadn't been this way in a long time - free I mean.

After her third, she came over to me and kissed me passionately. The taste of blood in her mouth was erotic, but I pushed the thoughts aside. I'd give her time, because I hadn't with any of the others. I hated myself for it now, realizing it was as much her choice as it was mine.

Once we found a tree to admire the ocean view from, she turned to me, questioning in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked softly, pushing her hair aside.

"I want to tell Angela."

I froze, more so than usual, "Bella, no," she didn't understand. It wasn't safe for Angela to know.

"Why?" Bella insisted, "I'll just go to her home and explain. I want her to have my parents house... if I just never return and they suspect me dead, a stranger will take it."

I sighed, a very old habit I thought I had long been rid off. I knew how much her parents home meant to her.

"It's not safe for you to be around a human right now. Angela would not be safe around you. Maybe I or Alice could go in your place." I suggested.

Bella's eyes dropped and she didn't speak for the rest of the day.

When we got home, she just sat on our bed with Jacob, patting his warm fur. He seemed to be getting used to her cold skin. We also turned the heat on, for the first time ever, to make things more comfortable for him.

After giving her enough time alone, - I was going crazy - I made my way into our room.

Jacob growled to protect Bella.

"Shh, it's okay, Jake, he's okay,"

I sat on the edge of the bed and watched the owner and pet before me. She loved him so much it made me jealous. But I had no right to be, did I?

"How about you call her, explain as little as possible and I'll have Alice go see her... You can see her in a couple of years, you will look more like yourself then... Your eyes," I explained, knowing that as kind as Angela was, she'd scream at the sight of fire in Bella's usually chocolate eyes.

"Thank you," Bella told me.

"Of course."

0o0o0

Bella and I talked about this some more, and I finally let her have her way. Bella wanted to be truthful with her friend, she promised me Angela could handle it.

Like Bella had promised me, Angela took it better than expected. She agreed to take Bella's home and tell the others that Bella had moved across the country to live with an aunt and uncle, also deciding to transfer schools.

Seems Bella knew a lot more than I did. I'd have to listen to her more often.

And I did, being rewarded by sweet kisses every time.

0o0o0

Months passed before we first made love.

Bella had asked me to come out into the forest with her one night. I was confused, but decided to come of course. I'd go anywhere with her.

She took me to a beautiful meadow and asked me to make love to her.

I never experienced a more beautiful night in my life.

She also told me she loved me that night and that she wanted forever with me.

I held her tightly, not understanding what I did to deserve her.

It became clearer than the brightest night as I lay there in the grass with her - I was hers, more than she was mine.

This beautiful girl had ruled my world since the moment I set eyes on her. And she'd always continue to do so.


	4. Twenty Years Later

* I do not own anything Twilight related. Just using regular old creepy Edward.  
* Huge thanks to myonlyheroin for the edit.  
* Warning, rated M for dark themes.

* * *

**Chapter Four - Twenty Years Later**

I leaned in, kissing my Bella's perfect lips. I'd never tire of her wonderful love.

The time flew by.

Jake even warmed up to me in the last year he was with us. He was a good dog. He loved Bella with all he was. She was his life just like she was mine, but now I'd be her only protector.

Bella had easily become a part of our family. She fit in well.

I pulled back from our kiss and looked down into her golden eyes.

Carlisle could never figure out why she did not thirst for blood like all the rest of us did. He only came up with the possibility that maybe that was one of her vampire gifts. We all had one, in our own way, no matter how unpronounced it was.

"I love you," she said as she smiled, cupping my face with her hands.

I held her waist closer to me and smiled, "Love you more," I said, pressing my forehead against hers.

She just smiled.

"I'll never understand you." I said with a laugh.

She frowned at me and refused to believe it, "If you don't understand me, then who will?"

I kissed her forehead and watched her as she walked away from me. Her ass was perfect in her tight jeans. Always a jeans girl and t-shirt kinda girl.

Alice and Bella were indeed best friends and constantly fought over Bella's wardrobe. I found the whole thing funny. Every once in awhile Alice would win and Bella would dress in something more revealing than usual. I'd drag her into our bedroom and not let her out for days. She never complained, that was until I told her we had to make an appearance, so the family wouldn't worry.

She'd kiss me and seduce me into at least another night of love making before we finally joined the others.

I quickly walked behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing the side of her neck. She leaned her head to the side for me and let me kiss her there.

"Bella,"

She hummed and brought her hand up behind my neck.

"Marry me, my love?" I whispered for the... well, I had honestly lost count after the many rejections she had given me.

Like I said, I did not understand her. She told me she loved me and wanted forever with me, yet she was against marriage. I was an old fashioned man in some ways, especially in this way. I wanted her to be mine, like Esme was Carlisle's, like Alice was Jasper's and Rosalie was Emmett's. I wanted my mother's ring on her left hand.

Bella turned in my hold and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and smiled at me.

"I know, I know... The answer's no." I huffed dramatically.

She laughed sweetly and shook her head, "For once, my love, you are wrong."

"What?" WHAT!?

"Yes," she nodded.

Why now, after all this time? I would not question it.

I smiled, wider and goofier than ever. I leaned down for a kiss, when...

"She said yes!" Alice screamed, making even my ears hurt.

She burst through our bedroom door and broke us apart by hugging Bella tightly.

Bella laughed and held Alice back, smiling at me over her shoulder.

I looked to the door. Esme and Carlisle were smiling at us, their arms around each other. Emmett was grinning like a fool behind them and Rosalie was rolling her eyes as she walked away.

"She finally said yes, huh bro?" Emmett said, sounding really happy for me.

Alice was still suffocating Bella - as much as one that didn't have to be breath could be suffocated of course - while Jasper came into the room, trying to pull her away with a small laugh.

She jumped up and down before averting her suffocating onto Jasper.

I was a lucky man. After everything I put my brothers and their wives through, they still forgave and loved me. I couldn't say I regretted turning Alice and Rosalie, after all it's what made my brothers so happy. I just regretted being selfish enough to keep them for myself - no matter how short the time was. I knew they'd have never done the same with my Bella.

It was a good thing they were all better than me.

Bella finally made it into my side, smiling at our family.

Esme, Carlisle and Emmett left us to it and Jasper finally convinced Alice to leave.

"You have to let me plan it. Promise? Promise or I wont leave!" Alice threatened.

Bella laughed and nodded. Bella always gave Alice whatever she wanted. I was glad, Bella made up for all the pain I put everyone through. They all loved her, even Rosalie, no matter how much she denied it. She couldn't hide her thoughts from me.

Once Jasper finally closed our door behind them, I pulled Bella up into my arms and held her. She smiled at me.

"You finally said yes," I beamed.

She nodded, cupping my cheek with one hand.

"I'll never understand, will I?"

She shook her head again, smiling wider.

It was something I had to live with. I'd never know what she was thinking, and I'd never have it any other way.

I was her Edward, more than she was my Bella even. This undead life was worth it when she was in it with me.

0o0o0

I looked out our bedroom window as Bella made a phone call to her friend Angela, informing her of our engagement.

"Okay great, I'll arrange it for you then,"

Bella ended the conversation with a warm goodbye as I turned back to her.

"Angela's in," she told me, smiling sweetly.

"I'm glad, my love," I told her.

I felt badly for taking the two friends from each other, but at least they saw each other every couple of years. It had actually been five now, seeing as to how we had moved and Angela asked that her adoptive children not know about us.

We understood, after all it was harmful enough having only her knowing. I wasn't sure I'd be able to protect her if the Volturi found out.

Bella stepped closer and wrapped her arms around me, "Always so deep in thought," she said, looking into my eyes.

I smiled down at her. It was so surreal, having her and so much love in our lives. I never imagined it being this fulfilling.

"I wish I could read your mind, the way you can read everyones," Bella huffed playfully. She was teasing me.

I raised my eyebrows at her and stared, "It's only fair. I can't read yours either, and that's my gift." It was damn frustrating.

"Don't get all worked up again, love, you'll never figure me out. I work weird," she explained.

I laughed, pulling her closer around the waist, "You mean, you work right."

Bella shrugged sweetly as she pulled me down for a kiss.

0o0o0

Our wedding was spent at home with our family. Alice made it a whole big fancy event and picked Bella a dress that took my breath away - again, if I had to breath. It was just an expression anyway.

I carried Bella into our bedroom and heard her giggle as I kicked the door closed behind us.

Her hands were already in my hair, making me moan.

"I love you so much," I told her.

"Love you more," she smiled when I placed her down on the bed and removed her shoes gently.

I gave her a disapproving stare, "Not possible."

"You're the one that gave me this life I love so much... you don't understand how thankful I am for you."

She warmed my stone cold heart.

I had thought this many times before, and I would again, she's one of a kind.

There was no one else I knew that wouldn't give this undead life up for mortality again, besides for Bella of course.

Without realizing it at first, I gave her what she was destined to have, and she loved me for it.

All I ever wanted now, was her. Always.

**The End**


End file.
